


from dusk till dawn

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Broken Toys, what the fuck happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aasim doesn't know how to react to the new Louis.[post-broken toys aasim's thought and him comforting louis, let my boys be happy]





	from dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> i want to sue telltale and skybound after episode 3 but i want to live in the dreamworld where they all made it out alive so,,, yea. i wrote this in the bus at 8am so apologies for any errors lmao. i love louisim so much.
> 
> i'll probably do "a prequel" to this fic if you guys wanna uwu
> 
> [title from zayn and sia's song of the same name]

Aasim was tired. He had gotten used to such a mood over his time in the school, but this type of exhaustion was unheard of. He kept his crappy situation to himself, though – he wasn’t the one who needed the most rest and caretaking. He was fine, he told himself as he bit his bottom lip. Truth be told, he could barely keep his eyes open. But he had to. He had promised.

Louis had finally fallen asleep after a long while of shaking, sobbing and cuddling. Aasim’s body wasn’t exhausted just because he had barely had any sleep in the past week or two. No, most of his tiredness was caused by the sheer worry for the other boy. He wasn’t used to be in this role. He wasn’t used to seeing Louis like this. Now that he thought about it, he had only seen Louis cry a couple of times beforehand. Once when he was 14 and climbed a tree with Marlon and ended up falling and breaking his wrist. Aasim remembered he had laughed at Louis and written it into his notebook as soon as he got the chance. The other time had been when Marlon had been killed. Aasim remembered the following days. Louis had been so confused and spent most of his time on Marlon’s grave (he had had to beg or them to even let him bury Marlon next to Brody and the others after the shit Marlon had pulled). That time Aasim hadn’t laughed.

Neither of those times, however, were nothing compared to this. Louis had gotten over his broken wrist and Marlon’s death, but Aasim wasn’t sure if Louis was ever going to be his normal self again. Hell, who was he trying to fool? He _knew_ Louis would never be the same. He would never hear Louis talk again, make those stupid jokes again. Louis would never sing again. He would never laugh so hard that tears were forming in his teddy bear eyes and he’d almost fall off his chair. None of that would ever happen again, and the thought made Aasim want to puke. Louis had been the sort of safety net at Ericson’s. He had been the one who would always lighten the mood or find the positivity in everything. The optimist. That was gone.

Aasim looked out the window next to Louis’s bed. All the clocks had run out of batteries years ago, but the sky told him the night had already passed. The sky was pale, the last remains of he stars still visible. He had been sitting there for hours – for the whole goddamn night. But he was proud of himself for that. He had promised Louis he’d stay no matter what. He had promised to protect him.

Sighing, he turned back to Louis and gently took his hand into his own. Louis was so pale, it scared Aasim. The pigment on his skin had turned into an ashy grey tone, and his body was dangerously cool. Still, he was running a fever, according to Ruby. Ruby, that angel, had immediately helped Louis in bed and brought a cool towel, water and whatever medicines she could possibly find. Bless her, Aasim thought and squeezed Louis’s hand, hoping to warm it up a bit. After thinking for a little moment and looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Louis’s forehead. He wouldn’t dare to try the taste of his lips, he wasn’t ready for that yet.

Backing out, Aasim jumped from surprise when he notices Louis’s eyes were open. His sudden movement had a similar reaction to Louis who flinched backwards, eyes wide.

“Oh! Hey, hey”, Aasim spoke softly and grabbed Louis’s hand again. “It’s just me, Lou. Don’t be scared.”

Louis seemed to recognize his voice, because some of the tension left his body immediately. He still looked quite startled, and Aasim made a mental note to not make quick movements around Louis. He gave Louis a sheepish smile and felt his cheeks heating up a tiny bit. God damn it, he was still so awkward with these types of things.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked carefully. Louis looked at him for a bit, eyes looking like glass. Then Louis apparently realized Aasim had proposed a question, because he opened his mouth, but closed it immediately after, shiver running through his entire body. Aasim could feel the tremble of his hand. Louis shook his head a bit, facing away from Aasim.

“A nightmare?” Aasim asked, stroking the back of Louis’s hand with his thumb. He got a nod for an answer.

“You still gotta sleep some more, though”, he said apologetically. “I get that it’s hard, Lou.” Louis glanced at him but Aasim couldn’t tell what Louis was feeling aside from fear and pain. Aasim tilted his head a bit, and looked at the window again. He let go of Louis’s hand and said:

“Hey, how’s about I close the cu–“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence, because Louis launched forward so suddenly he nearly fell out of his bed. Aasim stared at his hand, which Louis had grabbed frantically, squeezing so hard that Aasim’s blood flow was going to be interrupted. He switched his eyes to Louis’s face, and his heart broke when he realized the other was crying. Louis probably didn’t notice it himself, but his whole body was shaking as tears fell down his face.

Aasim immediately moved from the chair next to the bed onto the bed itself, and buried Louis into an embrace. He squeezed Louis’s body against his own hard enough to hurt. Aasim had no idea what he was doing as his hand absent-mindedly found its way to Louis’s hair, petting his head softly.

“Sorry”, Aasim whispered, choking up himself. It hurt _so much_ to hear Louis cry into his shoulder. It felt like his heart was bleeding. “Sorry. I won’t leave.” He pressed a kiss after another to Louis’s face – forehead, cheek, the bridge of his nose, anywhere he could. He was the worst at soothing people, yet somehow it seemed to be working.

“I will _never_ leave you, Louis. Never ever. ‘Cause I love you.”


End file.
